


I Wish

by mygodhatesme (orphan_account)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: Oliver dies in a car accident and Connor starts imagining him alive





	

I was freezing down to my bones while walking down the cemetery by myself. It was raining so I had my long coat on me and my wet hair was moving around with the wind. I saw his name on the black gravestone and stopped to leave the flowers in my hand. It's been two weeks since his death and I've been visiting his grave every single day since. I sat on my knees and moved my hand over the mud on the grave to feel my boyfriend. Saw my wedding ring and started crying.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, turned my head around and Oliver was staring at me with those beautiful eyes of his. ''But you are dead.'' I whispered to him, he smiled ''How can I be here then?'' he said while showing his white teeth to me. I smiled too and got up, then took a step to hug him, but he was gone before I was able to touch him, just like he died before I was able to show my love properly. Maybe this was my chance to show him that I love him more than anything.

I started walking to my car, I was reading the names on the gravestones because of curiosity. I got to the car and got in, opened the radio. Don't Speak by No Doubt started playing. I suddenly remembered how much Oliver liked Gwen Stefani. I started driving then I started singing, "You and me, we used to be together." and I looked at the seat next to mine. Oliver was sitting there and was singing the song with me. "Everyday together." he sang, my eyes teared. "But you are dead, how can you be here with me?" I asked him, he smiled like he is sad. "I'm not dead Con, I'm here driving home with you." he said and smiled more showing his teeth.

"We are driving home and I want to take you to a date, okay?" I asked him. I needed to take him to a date since he was here with me. He started singing again "You and me, I can see us dying." and he disappear after that. I started crying, "You were just here Oli, talking to me. Please come back" I was begging and crying. I got home, still crying. Changed my clothes, wore some jeans and a buttoned shirt. "Oli, are you ready?" I asked, he was right there in front of the mirror looking at himself. "I'm ready baby." he told me, I smiled at him. 

We got to the car and I wanted to go to that nice restaurant at the corner. We arrived there and the waitress asked me how many people were coming. "There's only me and my partner." I said, I held his hand. The waitress looked confused, she showed us the table. We sat down and told the meals we want to the waitress and she was still looking confused. Oliver got up to go to the restroom and never came back. I run away from that restaurant without paying and I walked home leaving my car there. I cried all night, I barely breathed properly. Then I understood it was all imagines, Oliver was not here with me and he was still dead. I had no chance showing my love to him.


End file.
